1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mask holders and more particularly pertains to a new device for holding a face mask for mounting to a fire truck.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mask holders is known in the prior art. More specifically, mask holders heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,963,921; U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,448; U.S. Pat. No. 3,733,043; U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,397; U.S. Pat. No. 3,229,944; and U.S. Pat. Des. No. 374,366.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new device for holding a face mask. The inventive device includes a base for mounting on a surface and an upstanding member. The base has a top face, and a bottom face for placing against the surface. At least one bore is located in the top face of the base and extends through the bottom face of the base. At least one screw secures the base to the surface. An upstanding member is attached to the base. The upstanding member comprises a pillar and a table. The pillar is fixedly mounted to the top face of the base. The table is fixedly coupled to the pillar such that the pillar is between the base and the table. The table has two opposing generally straight side portions and two opposing arcuate side portions.
In these respects, the device for holding a face mask according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to a fire truck.